


Sherlock Bacon 2: Revenge of the Evil Vegan Dude

by BooksOfFunComics



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bacon, Gen, Kid humor, Original Character(s), Sherlock Holmes-inspired comic, Story: The Final Problem, canon divergence - the final problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksOfFunComics/pseuds/BooksOfFunComics
Summary: In the exciting followup toSherlock Bacon and the Hogs of Veganland,Sherlock Bacon and Egg Watson must face their nemesis, the Evil Vegan Dude. Will they prevail?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Sherlock Bacon 2: Revenge of the Evil Vegan Dude

Page 1:

Page 2:

Page 3:

in the third panel on the left, above (page 3), Sherlock Bacon and Egg Watson are at the top of the Super Looper roller coaster.

They each say, “I’m scared.”

Their random fellow passenger, a waffle, says, “I’m hungry.”

Page 4:

Page 5:

In the panels above (page 5), Sherlock Bacon says, Hey, where’s my hat?”

Egg Watson says, “I don’t know.”

Sherlock Bacon says, “Good thing I have a hat tracker,” then goes and gets it from a box labeled “stuff.”

After a while, they arrive at their destination by following the hat tracker.

Sherlock Bacon says, “it’s this way.” 

Page 6:

In the panels above (page 6), Sherlock Bacon hears, “Ha Ha!” from inside a house.

He knocks on the door and hears, “Meet me at the waterfall!”

Later, the Evil Vegan Dude says, “I’ll give you your hat if you go vegan.”

“No way!” replies Sherlock Bacon.

“Why you!” says the Evil Vegan Dude, and pushes Sherlock Bacon to the edge of the waterfall. 

Page 7:

In the panels above (page 7), Sherlock Bacon yells, “We’re gonna hit the chubby dolphin!’ 

Page 8:

**Author's Note:**

> The Sherlock Bacon and Egg Watson series, and other works by 9-year-old creator BooksOfFuncComics’ are available here, on Archive of Our Own, and on Tumblr @booksoffuncomics.
> 
>  **A Note from they who post on AO3 and Tumblr for booksoffuncomics (because they’re 9 and personal experience with social media can wait until they’re older):**  
>  In the first Sherlock Bacon story, I wrote in the notes that BooksOfFunComics created Sherlock Bacon and Egg Watson because of my endless enthusiasm for all things Sherlock Holmes, but BooksOfFunComics hasn’t read the stories. 
> 
> In _Sherlock Bacon 2_ , I love how BooksOfFunComics gets huge canonical facts wrong: Sherlock Bacon drinks coffee - not tea, Sherlock Bacon drops an important case to go to the Fun Land amusement park with Egg Watson - but Sherlock is “married to his work.” 
> 
> But what BooksOfFunComics got right, with zero prompting from me, is this:
> 
> Sherlock and John, walking away together, holding hands, because they go together like bacon and eggs. Yay, **BooksOfFunComics gets The Dynamic!**
> 
> sniff... I’m so proud) **:)**


End file.
